Last Resort (video game)
Last Resort is an arcade shoot 'em up video game by SNK released in 1992. It was also released for the Neo-Geo and Neo Geo CD systems, as well as SNK Arcade Classics Vol. 1 for the PS2 and PSP. Extremely difficult, its gameplay was heavily inspired by R-Type and its system of pod attached to the player's ship. Its first level remained memorable for its homage to the futuristic Neo-Tokyo depicted in the anime Akira. Story Taking place many years in the future, mankind has developed the technology for space colonization. However, a mysterious computer virus infects the primary computer running man's first space station, causing it not only to affect its automated defenses, but to convince other humans to side with it. The computer attacks Earth so often that Earth's only hope is put into advanced spaceships wielding great firepower. Gameplay The game uses only two buttons. The player maneuvers the cyber jet with the joystick. If the player has the drone it will rotate in the same direction of the cyber jet. Press the A button to fire bullets. If you have the drone it will fire in the direction it is pointing. Provided you have the drone, hold the A button to power up the gauge and let go to launch the drone in the direction it is pointing. The higher the power in the gauge the bigger the damage the drone can cause. Press the B button to toggle the stoptrack position of the drone, so it will stay on that point by the cyber jet, but the cannon on the drone can still rotate. To obtain the drone, collect a power up. If the power up is blue, the attacks are electrical-based. If the power up is red, the attacks are fire-based. Different power ups grant different weapons to add to the cyber jet's attacks. The Laser is effective for shooting through enemies, the Missiles are suitable for spreadfire attacks and the Horizontal bombs are good for attacks either side. The weapons can be powered up to three levels on the cyber jet. Speed power ups can also be added to increase the cyber jet's speed. The cyber jet is destroyed by crashing into enemy ships or hazards or by being shot. The drone can block most bullets, but not lasers or large shots. The game has five stages. In each stage, the player has battle through swarms of enemy war machines and planes. In some stages mid-bosses can be battled. If the player makes it far enough and the cyber jet is destroyed, the game can resume to a checkpoint, but cyber jet will lose all its power ups. When the player gets to the end of the stage, the player will have to battle a robotic boss, aiming fire on its weak point to destroy it. External links *[http://www.arcade-history.com/?n=last-resort&page=detail&id=1361 Last Resort] at Arcade History * *Review at Kazuya's *Review at Neo-Geo.Com Category:1992 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Neo Geo CD games Category:Neo-Geo games Category:Scrolling shooters Category:SNK games Category:Virtual Console games